Unexpected SurprisesThe Final Chapter
by Phoebe89
Summary: It's the ending upon all endings. Please, read and review. You must read the first three entries in order to understand what's going on here.


Chapter Four.

An hour later, they were sitting in the living room. Jessica, Phoebe and Chris were sitting on the couch. Piper and Paige were sitting in chairs and Prue was walking around, pacing the floor. Leo had orbed to the Elders. Jessica had her head in her hands and Chris was rubbing her back a little to calm her down. Phoebe was looking through the Book of Shadows. They didn't know what to look for. Colette had been taken because she is the Source's heir. Piper was holding Wyatt on her lap and Prue was carrying around Baby Chris. Leo orbed in. Everyone looked up at him. Leo sighed and put his hands in his pockets, looking away from Jessica. Piper let Wyatt walk over to Leo.

"What is it, Leo? What did the Elders say?" Phoebe asked. Leo sighed and picked up Wyatt, looking down at the floor. He knew that this would cause grief.

"They said the child must be sacrificed," he said. Colette shook her head, her eyes tearing up. "They said she has to be, because if she isn't, that child will be more powerful than Cole ever was." Colette stood up.

"I will not let my child die, do you hear me?!" she yelled. She shook her head. "Colette is my whole life, and I am not going to let anyone take her away." She walked over to a window and looked out of it. It was beginning to storm outside. The weather was getting really bad. Chris looked at Leo and walked over to Jess, putting his arms around her. Phoebe looked at Piper then at Leo.

"We have to at least try to save her, for Jess's sake," Phoebe commented. Prue shook her head and handed Baby Chris to Piper.

"We can't. If we try to fight, they will get to Jessica too. Didn't they say that they wanted both the child and mother dead?" Prue asked.

"Yea, but why would they want Jessica dead? She is nothing to them," she said. Prue shrugged and shook her head. Jessica and Chris had moved into the sun room where they were sitting and she was crying on his shoulder.

"It's best if we just let Colette go without a fight. It will be tough, but we have to let it go," Leo said. "We have no choice but to let her go. No one knows if she is even alive anyway." Piper stood up.

"Leo, Colette is an innocent, how did you feel whenever Gideon was trying to kill Wyatt?" PIper asked. Leo didn't say anything. Piper knew that this would get through to him. "Don't look at this from the point of an Elder, Leo. You ahve experienced this and I know you did not want to lose Wyatt, so why force her to lose Colette?" Phoebe nodded in agreement and stood up, walking to the sun room. Leo looked at Piper. Prue walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Not to change the subject, but we really need to redecorate this place," she laughed. "It's looked the same since before we were born." Piper smiled at her sister.

"So, Prue, what's it like on the other side?" she asked.

'You don't really want to know. Let's just say that it's nice being with mom and Andy, but it's not the same as here,"she nodded at Piper. "But, back on the subject. How are we going to do this?"

"All we need is a plan," said Jessica, walking in, standing between Phoebe and Chris.

In the underworld, however, Colette was trapped in the same cage Phoebe, Paige, and Piper were trapped in when they killed the Seer. Many demons were standing guard. They knew the child was powerful; she had all of the powers of her father. One of the demons watching her was getting annoyed with the little girl's crying. He dropped what he was doing and walked over to the cage.

"This is Belthazor's heir?" he laughed. "Why can't we just kill her already? It's not like she is needed for anything." He formed an energy ball in his left hand and was about to release it onto the child when he himself caught fire and blew up. The other demons turned and looked at a man in a cape. The hood was hanging over his head to where you could barely see him. He looked around at the rest of them. This was the Source.

"Anyone else want to attempt to kill the child?" he asked slowly. The other demons shook their heads. "Now get back to work!" He turned and walked out of the room. He had a very unsteady voice, he walked with a slight limp. Who was this man? He was the Source, they all knew that, but there was more to him. There was more saying how he was sympathetic to the child. That night when all other demons had left, the man went into the room where the cage was and he looked at Colette, who was sniffing and sitting in the corner. The Source knelt next to the cage and nodded at her.

"Go away!" she yelled. "I want my mommy..." She began to cry again. The Source looked at Colette again and then at the floor of the chamber.

"Colette, come here," he said. Colette shook her head and the man stood up, removing his hood. Colette's eyes widened and she sat there, frozen in fear.

Back at the manor, it was getting very late. Piper and Leo had already taken the boys to bed and Prue had fallen asleep on Paige's bed. Paige and Phoebe were in the attic, making potions to try and get Colette back from the Source. Jessica had fallen asleep on the couch and Chris was keeping an eye on her so that he could be sure no one was going to try and take her. He was very tired, but he couldn't sleep. Colette was out there somewhere, and she was probably scared as could be. Chris watched Jessica as she existed in dream world.

Jessica was having a nightmare. She found herself walking through a tunnel to a big room where there was a man in a cape with a hood, then she saw Colette in a cage. She looked at the man.

"Let her go," she said. The man turned to her and grinned evily. He was about to remove his hood, but Jessica felt herself being ripped back. She jumped and woke up, looking at Chris. Chris had been on the verge of falling asleep whenever she woke up. She shook her head. Chris walked over and sat next to her, letting her rest her legs on him.

"Are you okay? You yelled something in your sleep," he said, concerned. Jessica sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Chris.

"Do you think that there is such a power that you can go places in your dreams?" she asked slowly. Chris shrugged a little and rested his arms on her legs.

"Maybe you should ask my dad; he would know," Chris replied. Jessica sighed and closed her eyes; she had a bad headache.

"No, I don't feel like getting up and bugging him," she smiled a little. Chris leaned over and kissed her softly. She smiled at him and sighed, closing her eyes again.

"I love you," Chris replied, unsure of what her answer would be. She sat there in silence for a moment or two and then opened her eyes, smiling back at him.

"I love you too, Chris," she said and he kissed her again. They fell asleep on the couch; Jessica in Chris' arms.

Phoebe and Paige were up in the attic. It was getting late. The phone rang and Phoebe grabbed it. She picked it up, saying 'hello'. Phoebe walked back over to Paige and handed her the phone. Paige looked at Phoebe and lifted an eyebrow as she put the phone to her face.

"Hello," she said slowly. Paige listened to the person on the line breathe for a moment and then Richard spoke.

"Paige, I need to see you," he said. "Please, just listen to me. I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't know what to do. I love you, Paige, and I don't want to lose you. Please, come back to me." Paige sighed.

"Richard, I love you too, but I just can't stand that you lied to me. How do I know that you won't go back to magic again?" she asked slowly. Phoebe walked out of the attic to go and check on Chris and Jessica.

"I'm not going to. I've destroyed all of my potion ingredients and the spell books are in a stack. I will bring them to the Magic School if you will just take me back Paige. Please," he said. Paige sat down on the couch in the attic and sighed.

"Ok, Richard," she said slowly. "But if it happens again, that's it. I never want to see you again." Richard sighed. Paige waited for an answer that she wasn't going to get. He just sat there in silence. "I have to go, we have a mission to do." Paige hung up the phone and walked back over to the table where they were mixing potions. Paige was thinking about her own problems when she heard Phoebe yelling from downstairs.

"Paige! Get down here!" Phoebe said. It sounded like she was struggling with something. Paige ran out of the attic downstairs and saw Phoebe was trying to fight off two demons. Paige kicked one and started fighting it. Chris had left the room to go to the kitchen. Jessica was still sound asleep. Another demon shimmered in, grabbing Jessica as Chris walked back into the room. He yelled at the demon and attempted to orb and grab Jessica, but he was too late. All three demons were gone. Phoebe looked at Chris who sat down and shook his head.

"Why did I leave the room, even for a second," he said to himself. Phoebe shrugged and saw that Chris was worried. He loved Jessica, Phoebe and Paige both knew that.

Jessica found herself chained to a wall. She was looking at a cage on the opposite end of the room that was empty. She had just woken up, and she didn't expect to find herself in this place. She thought she was going to be in Chris' arms like she had fallen asleep. She looked around the room again, and saw a demon or two keeping guard over her. She recognized this chamber from her dream. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do. She looked up and opened her eyes. She watched as a man in a cape walked in, holding the hand of a little girl. She recognized the girl.

"Colette!" she said loudly. Colette let go of the man's hand and ran over to her mother. "Honey, what's going on? Who is that man?" She looked down at her daughter.

"Mommy, he's come back to us!" she said excitedly. Jessica looked back at the man, who removed his hood. The man looked her in her eyes.

"Hello, Jessie," Cole Turner said slowly.

Phoebe woke up Prue, Piper, and Leo and they were all sitting in the attic. Phoebe was talking and pacing the floor. Chris was sitting in a chair, staring at the floor. Piper and Leo were on the couch. Paige was looking through the Book of Shadows. Prue was messing with the potions.

"Okay, we have to get a plan as quick as possible. Maybe Prue can try and Astral Project to her," she looked at her oldest sister who nodded.

"I don't know if it will work though, but I will try," she said, sitting down and projecting herself out. She had no idea where she was looking for. All she did was project herself in front of Jessica, who looked at her.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly, looking around the room. Prue stood up and looked around the chamber.

"It's just my astral form. I came to find you. Do you know anything?" she asked. Jessica was about to open her mouth to talk whenever a demon shimmered in.

"Prue, get out of here, now!" she yelled, looking at the demons. Prue quickly astralled back to the attic of the manor. She looked at Phoebe.

"Demons came in before she could tell me anything," Prue said. "But I know exactly where she is. She is in that room with the magic cage where you three were held by the Seer." Phoebe thought about that time and knew what she was talking about.

"Okay, I say now we wait until tomorrow to attack. Some of us have work to get back to," Piper commented, standing up and walking out of the attic. Leo stood and followed her. Phoebe walked over to Chris and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to get them both back, Chris. Don't worry about it," she said. Chris shook his head.

"What if we can't? What if they plan to kill her tonight?" he asked. "I have to go down there and save her." He stood up. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, Chris, you can't do that," she said. "We don't want to risk losing you too." Chris shook his head and orbed out. Phoebe sighed and put her hands to her head.

"God, can we just bind his powers?" she asked. Prue laughed and walked over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I'm really proud of you," she said. "All that you did after I was killed. You have done so much to help. I mean, even though you lost your powers at one point for personal gain, you have done a lot. I was surprised to see that you got a good job. 'Ask Phoebe'?" Prue laughed. Paige walked over to them.

"Well, if we aren't going to try to get her back until tomorrow, I'm going to go to bed," she said, walking out of the attic. Phoebe looked at Prue.

"You can take my bed, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," she said. Prue hugged Phoebe and then headed out of the attic. Phoebe sat there on the couch bed of the attic, alone. She was thinking. Why Jessica too? She didn't think she would fall asleep, but she lay down and she fell asleep on the couch bed as she thought about things.

It was getting close to five in the morning. Chris was sitting in Jessica's old house, on her bed. He didn't know why he had gone there, he just knew that he wished she was there. He wanted to go to the underworld and save her, but he had to hear something from her before he could because he didn't know where this place was. He had a picture of her in his hands and he sighed. All of the sudden he saw someone walk into the room. He looked up and saw Jessica.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you were captured." She nodded at him and walked over to him.

"I'm asleep in the Underworld. I need help. Cole is back, tell Phoebe that. He's going to turn us evil," she said. Chris nodded and reached to touch her face, but she was ripped back to her body in the underworld. Chris stood up, set the picture on the bed and then orbed back to the manor. He shook Phoebe awake in the attic.

"Aunt Phoebe," he said. She jumped awake. "Cole's back. He has Jess captive Come on, we have to go and save her now." Phoebe shook her head.

"What are you talking about? We vanquished Cole for good about a year and a half ago. How can he be back?" Phoebe asked. Chris shrugged.

"I don't know. All Jess said was that he was back and he was going to turn Jess and Colette evil. We have to save them," he said in a rush. Phoebe sighed.

"Have you woken up your mother or other aunts?" she asked. Chris sighed and shook his head, orbing to Paige's room. He shook her awake.

"Aunt Paige, we have to save Jess and Colette. Cole's back," he said, orbing to Phoebe's room. He gave Prue the same message then he orbed to Piper's room and gave his mother and father the same message. They all met in the attic to prepare for the battle.

"I still don't get how Cole is back though," Paige commented. "I thought we vanquished him for good in the alternate reality." Phoebe shook her head.

"Look, Cole knows we are after him. I mean, those demons saw Prue, so they will come after us, if we don't go after them," Chris said. He sighed, pacing the floor. "We have to do this now, and if you won't come with me, I'll just have to go at it alone." He looked around. They were all silent. Phoebe looked down at the floor.

"Chris, maybe we just weren't meant to save Colette and Jessica," Piper said calmly. Chris shook his head. "Come on, Chris. What can we do?" Chris' emotions started messing with him.

"Look, you don't want to save her, fine. I will save her myself," he said, grabbing a handful of potions. "You know, I thought that maybe since you had the power of four, you could vanquish him for good." Chris shook his head. "Thanks a lot." He orbed out.

"He does have a point," Paige said, thinking about it. "I mean, he's right, we could vanquish him for good with the power of four." Phoebe shook her head.

"What are we going to do about him when he has to go to the future? I mean, he isn't going to want to leave Jessica. And she certainly won't wait around for him for a long time," Phoebe sighed. Pper shrugged, she didn't know what to do.

"We have to help them. We can't just sit around and do nothing," Prue said. "We're the Charmed Ones for god's sake. Can't you help an innocent?" Phoebe looked at Prue.

"They aren't so innocent, Prue. Jess is half demon and Colette is half demon. There is no telling what kind of damage they have already done. I mean, Jess was evil at a period of time," Phoebe commented. Prue shook her head.

"When we became the Charmed Ones, we vowed to protect all innocents that needed protection," she walked around, looking from one person to another. She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm going to help Chris, whether you like it or not. I am going to do my part as a Charmed One to save them." Prue walked out of the attic. Leo got jingled and he orbed out.

"She's right you know," Piper said softly. "We did do that. Why is this any different? Demon or not, we still have to save them." Phoebe nodded and sighed.

Jessica was now locked in the cage and Colette was walking around with her father. Because Jessica didn't approve of this, Cole had locked her up. She sat in the corner of the cage and looked over at Cole.

"Join me, Jessie, or die," he said. "I know that Phoebe would never do it, but I know you would." Jessica shook her head. He was the only person to ever call her Jessie. She stood up and looked at him.

"You bastard, you leave me and my daughter alone!" she yelled. Cole laughed.

"Once we get that potion in you, you will feel differently," he remarked. "Trust me, you are evil, Jessie." He walked over to the cage. "You love me, and I won't let that go to waste." He walked away from the cage. "If you join me willingly now, I won't have to kill your beloved Chris. He's coming here for you right now, darling." Jessica closed her eyes. She had to get to Chris. She sat back down and fell asleep, projecting herself to him. He was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked at her.

"Jessica, how did you get here?" he asked, thinking for a second. "Nevermind, where are you so that I can save you and Colette?" Jessica shook her head at him.

"You have to let me go, Chris. It's either my life or yours, and you have a bright future ahead of you," she said. Chris shook his head and stepped towards her.

"I will not let him hurt you. He will not hurt you, you're the one I love." Chris said, tearing up. Jessica shook her head and blew him a little kiss. Then, she was ripped back to her body in the cage. Someone shook her awake. Colette was in the cage with her now.

"Mommy," Colette said. "Mommy, just listen to Daddy. It'll be the best thing." Colette looked at her mother seriously. "I don't want to lose you or daddy." Jessica looked down. Colette had never had a father figure in her life, until Chris, and now that Cole was back, she knew that Colette didn't want to leave him.

"Honey," she nodded. "I know it is, but I can't." Colette's bottom lip trembled. Jessica put her arms around Colette. "I wish that things could be easier honey, but I can't do this, I can't be evil." Cole walked over to the cage.

"Then your honey, Chris, will die in his fight to save you," he laughed evilly. "I have a potion ready for you if you need a little boost, Jessie." He handed her the vial of red potion. She looked at him and then stood up, taking the cork out of it.

"I will never forgive you for this, Cole," she said. She looked at the potion then up at the ceiling of the room. "I love you Chris." She drank the potion and then felt herself become sick. She sunk to her knees in the cage.

Chris orbed to the Underworld. He started to look around. He didn't know where he was supposed to be, but wherever he was was a good start. He walked down a tunnel, seeing a black robe. He picked it up and put it on, pulling the hood over himself. He made his way down the tunnel. He didn't know where he was going; he was just trying to sense for her. He found a line of demons in robes like the one he was wearing so he followed them into a big room where there was a throne on one side of the place and a cage on the other. The cage was empty, so he waited there, looking for Jessica until he saw a man dressed in black, being escorted by a little girl and a woman. He looked at them. Jessica was on the side of Cole, dressed in a long black gown. Chris saw her eyes, which were dark and he sighed.

"Thank you all for attending this ceremony," he said. "As I become Source once again, I would like to say that I will have the sacrifice ready whenever he arrives here." Cole looked around at the demons in robes. He walked through them stopping on Chris. Cole removed the hood. "Nice try, boy, but don't think I'm letting you off." Jessica looked at the floor. Cole grabbed an athame and stabbed Chris in the stomach. Colette saw Chris and wanted to run to him, but Jessica had a grip on her daughter's shoulders.

The four Charmed Ones were in the attic, getting prepared. They all had various potions in their pockets and Phoebe was carrying a spell that would hopefully vanquish Cole for good. Leo had talked to the Elders who still told them to let Colette and Jessica die. They were going to orb there and then the battle would be fought. They looked at one another.

"Let's do this," Phoebe said, putting the spell in her pocket.

"Rot in hell, where you belong Cole. You can't have them. They aren't your family, not anymore," Chris said, as he used the wall to balance himself. Cole laughed evilly. Chris had his hand on his wound.

"Here's the sacrifice," Cole said, looking around. "All who witness, see that I have a whitelighter here." He turned to Jessica. "Now, my love. Let's get on with this ceremony." He walked over and took her hand. Then he led her to the little altar where the ceremony would be held. Jessica stood there, it seemed that she was possessed, but as Chris looked at her, he couldn't tell. He sunk to the floor, with his back to the wall. Jessica and Cole stood in front of the dark priest, who was to perform the ceremony. Chris was in deep pain. He couldn't just sit back and let this happen, yet it was. He loved Jessica, but what was he to do? He was wounded badly, his clothes soaked in blood.

The dark priest opened the recovered Grimiore and began the coronation. Jessica stood by his side with her face blank as she stared at a wall, pondering what to do. She hadn't taken the potion. She looked down at the floor. She had spit the potion out whenever Cole wasn't looking. She sighed deeply. She stood there in silence, thinking of how she was going to get herself, Colette and Chris out of there. She couldn't shimmer because she couldn't do that fast enough. She wanted to at least look back at Chris so he could know she wasn't evil, but the demons there would see her. She continued to stand there until she heard a familar sound. Orbing in were Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Prue, and Leo. She turned and looked at them. Cole stood up straight and looked at them, shaking his head.

"How dare you come in and try to destroy my party," he commented. Phoebe felt Chris' pain and then looked at him. She looked at Leo.

"Heal him," she said. Leo walked over to Chris and healed him. The demons all stood there, until ordered by their new source. Cole looked at each of them in turn.  
"Come to kill me?" He asked, sarcastically. Phoebe had her hand tightly around a bottle of Belthazor vanquishing potion. They didn't know how many different demons were going to be there. They looked around, seeing many different demons. They saw many upper-level and more powerful demons. They saw Barbus standing off to a side, trying to look noble. Then they saw various other demons. They were out numbered. It was a good thing that they had prepared potions for many of the demons there. Cole looked at Phoebe and laughed.

"Come on, Phoebe, I dare you," he laughed, looking around. "She can't kill me. She's scared." He turned to Jessica. "You think you can save the two of them?" Phoebe was waiting until Piper gave her the signal. "You're wrong, Phoebe. Jessica is as dead to you as I am." He turned his back; Phoebe wanted so bad to hurt him.

"Bastard," Jessica mumbled, looking at Cole. Then she saw Chris get up from being healed by Leo. She stood still, acting like nothing there mattered. Jessica had a firm grip on Colette.

"Why haven't you tried anything yet?" Cole asked, looking at Piper. "Oh, and your two little boys are so cute." He said, smiling. "Too bad that I never got the chance to be their Uncle." He shook his head. Piper looked at Phoebe. She nodded. Phoebe grabbed various potions as did her sisters and they began throwing them at various demons All hell was breaking loose. Jessica grabbed Colette and took her somewhere to hide. Chris saw this and orbed to them.

"Chris," Jessica said whispering. He grabbed the both of them and stood there, protecting them. Many demons were left and the Power of Four stood in one place. Phoebe held the paper as they looked at Cole. They all read the spell together. It was a mix of the Belthazor vanquishing spell and the Source vanquishing spell. Each Charmed One threw a bottle of the potion at him and read the spell.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, those that stood before us, spirits of air, forests and sea, set us of this demon free, vanquish this evil from time and space, beasts of hoof and beasts of shell, drive this evil back to Hell!" They all said. There was a loud explosion and then Cole looked at them. He was standing there, shaking his head, as he caught fire. Colette ran out of her hiding place and yelled to Cole.

"Daddy!" She said. Jessica was trying to go after her, but Chris wouldn't let her. Cole turned to his daughter and grabbed her, placing her on fire too.

"No!" Jessica yelled. "Don't let him take my baby!" She was crying like crazy. Chris wouldn't let Jessica go after him. There was another explosion and then there was nothing but scorch marks where Cole and his daughter had been standing. All was silent, except for the whimpering Jessica, who was now laying on the floor in Chris' arms.

A week later, everything seemed back to normal. Except for the fact that Jessica kept to herself. Chris wouldn't let her stay alone in her house. Exactly two weeks up to the day, Jessica had finally been able to go to the manor and see Phoebe. She was teary eyed as she sat on the smaller couch. She had felt sick for the past week or so, and she had gone into the doctor so he could run tests. She thought that she was just sick because of losing Colette, but she had to be sure. Her results wouldn't come in for another week or so, but she had a feeling that it wasn't being depressed over losing Colette. She looked at the floor as Chris sat next to her, holding her hand. Phoebe, Piper and Paige were sitting on the couch and Prue was sitting on a chair. Things were going great with each of them.

Phoebe and Jason were happily together, and Paige forgave Richard, who destroyed everything magical he had. Piper and Leo had begun planning their re-marriage. Phoebe was saddened by losing her god-child. She had loved Colette like her own. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Jessica, placing a hand on her lap.

"Jess, it's going to be okay. I know you're sad, but we are all here for you," She said. Jessica shook her head and sighed, taking a deep breathe.

"It's not that," she said, slowly, and looking at Chris. "I think I might be pregnant.." She said. There was silence in the living room. No one said a word.

A few months had passed, and Piper and Leo were remarried. Phoebe and Jason were engaged and Paige was living back with Richard. Prue was finding it hard to live in the real world again. The Elders had allowed her back for a little while and she was only there until after Piper and Leo's wedding. Jessica was showing a little bit by then. They were unsure of what to do. Chris couldn't stay in the present; he had to go back to the future, but he wouldn't leave Jessica behind. Jessica was taking a nap in Phoebe's room and he and Phoebe were talking out in the hall.

"I want her to come to the future with me," he said softly. Phoebe shook her head. "It's for the best, I can't leave her here alone. God, by the time I get to see my own child, it will be as old as I will be." He said.

"I don't think she would go," Phoebe commented. "She loves the present." Chris shook his head at her and sighed a little, peering in, seeing that Jess was still sound asleep.

"I've already asked her. She told me that she will go wherever I will go," He commented. "We love each other Aunt Phoebe. What more can we do?" He said, a look of sadness on his face. "Look, just talk to Mom and Aunt Paige." He walked back into Phoebe's room and closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed. Jessica opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He sat on the side of her and leaned down, kissing her on the lips softly.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her again. She smiled at him again and sat up, leaning back into the pillows.

"I just talked to Phoebe. She's going to talk to my mom and Paige," he said, rubbing her stomach a little. "We are going to make this work. No matter what." He said. "Even if it takes all of the rest of my life." She continued to smile as she placed her hand on his. They kissed again.

Plans for Chris returning to the future were being made by Phoebe and Paige. Even with their busy lives, they were making time for this. Jessica had sold her mother's house and she was bringing the money with her to the future to help with the baby. She and Chris spent a lot of their time together in silence. Phoebe and Paige were sitting in the living room writing a spell to bring Chris back to his time. Piper and Leo were at P3 having a play group for the children of their friends. Chris walked into the living room.

"How's the spell coming?" He asked quietly. Paige and Phoebe jumped a little. Chris had come downstairs so quietly they hadn't noticed him.

"It's coming along. Where's Jess?" Phoebe asked, sitting up a little from her slouching position on the couch. Chris sighed and put his hands in his pockets, sitting on the arm of a chair.

"Sleeping peacefully in Mom and Dad's room, finally. It took forever for her to get to sleep. She keeps on having that dream where she relives losing Colette," he sighed again.

"Poor Jessica," Paige commented softly. "All of the stuff she has been put through with Colette and that. It's a good thing she is going to the future with you." She said, smiling a little at her nephew. Chris nodded and heard a shout from upstairs.

"No, don't let them take my baby!" Jessica yelled in her sleep. Chris quickly orbed to her and shook her slightly, waking her from her dream.

"Calm down, baby, it's going to be okay. Everything will be okay," Chris said, embracing her. She rested her head on his chest and tried to calm her breathing. The images of Colette blowing up with Cole kept playing in her mind. She had to get rid of this dream. She couldn't live her life like that.

"No, Chris, things aren't," she sighed. "I should have never come here in the first place. Colette would be safe in Los Angeles with my family." She sighed. Though only a few members of her family remained, sometimes Jessica wished she would have stayed in L.A. Chris shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"Don't say that," he said. "Colette is in a better place now." He sighed slightly. "Had you not come here, we would have never fallen in love and it seems like I would die without you." She tried to smile through her tears. He kissed her forehead a little and hugged her to him. "I love you so much Jessica." She nodded.

"I love you, too, Chris," She said softly. "But how am I going to survive? I mean the future, you know what it's like, kind of, how will I know what to do?" She shook her head a little and kept rambling on. "What are we going to do about the baby? Where will we be st--" Chris put his finger to her lips to hush her.

"We will worry about that whenever the time comes," he said, smiling and kissing her again.

The night before Chris and Jessica were going to go to the future, the Halliwells had a large dinner. Jason, Richard, Victor, Darryl, and Sheila were all guests. Jessica was really quiet during the dinner, only looking up from her food when someone said something to her. Everyone else was toasting or celebrating them leaving, even though it was a sad event. Jessica used her fork and was playing in her food a little. Phoebe noticed Jessica being really quiet and she looked at Chris.

After dinner was served and Jessica and Chris had made their way away from the group, everyone else was enjoying coffee and eating some of Piper's desserts. Phoebe followed them up to the attic and stood in the doorway as they sat on the couch, looking at the Book of Shadows.

"Are you sure you want to bind your powers?" Chris asked slowly, looking at Jessica. She nodded. "Well, this will cause the baby's powers to be bound as well." She sighed.

"Is it permanent?" Jessica asked slowly. Chris shrugged a little and Jessica looked at the spell. " 'Until the end of time', wow." She sighed. Phoebe walked over to them.

"We can make a potion tonight if you would like. It only does it temporarily. In the future, whenever you get there and after the baby is born, you can unbind them," Phoebe said calmly. Jessica nodded. Phoebe looked at Chris as if to tell him 'I need to talk to her alone.' Chris stood up and kissed Jessica's forehead.

"I'll just be downstairs," he said and made his way out of the attic. Phoebe sat next to Jessica. She sighed a little and looked at the floor then looked at Jessica.

"Jess, you've been a very good friend," she said slowly. "I know that I said I didn't want you and Chris together in the beginning, but now that I see how much love there is between you, I know that things are going to be okay." She smiled. Jessica smiled back.

"I just wish things could be different," she said, shrugging her shoulders a little. "You know, that he wasn't your nephew or from the future." She sighed. Phoebe nodded.

"Trust me, I know what it's like falling for a guy that I shouldn't be with," she laughed, the memory of Cupid in her mind. "I kissed Cupid." She said, smiling, making Jessica smile. "It was a long long time ago, but yea. I fell for him."

The next day, all of their bags were packed and they were ready to go. They didn't have much to bring with them, though. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing by the Book of Shadows in the attic and Leo had just drawn the triquetra on the wall for them to walk through. Chris hugged each of his aunts and said bye to Wyatt and himself and then waited on Jessica. She hugged Piper and Paige first then looked at Phoebe.

"Well, this is goodbye," Phoebe said calmly, trying not to tear up. "For at least another twenty years." She said, pulling Jessica into a tight embrace.

"It'll be here before you know it," Jessica commented, trying not to cry as well. She pulled away. "About what? Ten minutes for me." She smiled and wiped the fallen tear from her cheek. She looked at Chris, who extended his hand to her. She took it and they stood in front of the wall.

"Through time and space we return chris now, along with a friend, take them back to his time, so this rhyme so shall it end," the Charmed Ones said. The triquetra opened on the wall and Chris and Jess took one look back. Then, they turned and walked through the wall to their own time.

After Chris and Jessica left, things slowed down a bit. Demons weren't that eager to try and kill the Charmed Ones. Things were normal for a little while until the next threat came along, and the Charmed Ones killed them accordingly. Paige moved back out to live with Richard and Phoebe and Jason bought a house up the road from the manor. They will be getting married in three weeks. Rumor has it that Piper is expecting again and Leo is now back to plain whitelighter status after killing Gideon.

In twenty two years, though, Chris and Jessica emerged from a hole in the wall of the attic. They were both surprised to see the manor in almost the exact shape they had left it in. However, they saw a twenty three year old Wyatt in the living room holding the hand of a girl and watching the television. When Chris looked at his brother, Wyatt stood and walked over to him.

"Thanks, bro," Wyatt said, hugging Chris. He looked at Jessica. "Welcome to the future, Jessica." She smiled. They all got reaquainted and everyone lived **happily ever after**. ( Until the next demon came along. )

THE END


End file.
